


Cats and Potions

by SuitAndTie



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec gets turned into a cat boy, Fluff and Smut, M/M, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuitAndTie/pseuds/SuitAndTie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just wanted a fic were Alec gets turned into a cat-boy (Neko Alec is too cute) and so this happened. Enjoy, this is my first fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats and Potions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanx for reading this. Sorry for any mistakes I suck at editing.

Alec was in a great mood. He had woken up early that day, gone on a long run, which always made Alec feel refreshed and less groggy in the morning. He got back before Izzy got back so he didn't have to deal with her horrid cooking. Score! 

Demon activity had been low lately, giving Alec much more time to spend with his magnificent warlock, Magnus. Which is exactly where he was headed right now. The warlock had given him a key to his apartment and Alec would be lying if he didn't think that, that gave him butterflies in his stomach just looking at the key. Some of his stuff had slowly migrated to Magnus’ apartment as Alec spent more time there. As well as the occasional night when the Institute didn’t need him. 

The shadowhunter walked up to the loft and opened the door. Licking his shoes off he walked further into the apartment and calling Magnus’ name a few times he found it bare of his glittery boyfriend. The realization made Alec a little sad but he would wait for his boyfriend till he got back from wherever he was. He hadn’t texted Magnus that he was coming over since he was hoping to surprise the warlock. The apartment was dark except for the kitchen that had a single light on and single black, matte pot, brewing and bubbling quietly. 

Turning on the living room light Alec found the Chairman Meow curled up on the couch. Waking up from the light being turned on, he got up from the couch and moved his way over to Alec rubbing himself against Alec’s leg. Alec gave a little smile and bent down to pet the cat. 

“Do you know where your Daddy is?” Alec asked the cat. The cat looked up at him and gave a small meow making Alec smile fondly. Giving it a quick rub on the head he got up and walked towards the kitchen.

Inside the pot there was a black goop bubbling inside. Alec wrinkled his nose as he peered into the pot, getting a closer look. As Alec got closer he could smell a faint sweet smell rising from the steam. The black goop had a shimmer to it as it moved. A large bubble formed and rose high, till it exploded into his face. Alec flew back instantly, bringing his hands to his face to wide off the goo. His hands were left with a sticky mess and he just made it worse. Alec ran to the bathroom scrubbing his face and hands. Drying his face with a towel Alec felt instantly sleepy and a little fuzzy inside. He stumbled out of the bathroom and to Magnus’ bedroom not bothering to turn on any lights, practically falling into bed, having just enough energy to throw the covers half over himself, curl up, and drift off. 

* ** ** *

Magnus portaled into his living room apartment around 6pm. He hadn’t planned to be out that long but as it turned out an early client meeting had turned into an extremely long and terrible day. Magnus looked around his living room a little perplexed, he didn’t remember leaving the light on. Giving a quick glance to his front door he noticed a pair of black shoes that he knew weren’t his. Magnus’ face spread out into a large grin, his boyfriend was here. Before going off to find where his Alec had gone off to Magnus went to the kitchen. Smiling to himself when he saw the potion that he mixed early that morning fully brewed. He poured the now clear liquid into a bottle that was on the kitchen counter. He decided to text his client later that the potion was done. It was a transformation potion that would transform the recipient into an animal. What they would transform into would be a mystery, as everyone was different. 

Satisfied with his work Magnus made his way through the apartment on a silent hunt for his boyfriend. Entering the bedroom he could see a small mound of covers in the middle of the bed. Magnus snapped his fingers and the room was lit in a warm glow, that wouldn’t spook Alec into waking. Walking closer to the mound of covers Magnus’ eyes widened when he was met with the site of tail wrapped around his boyfriend's nose as he was curled up in the fetal position. Magnus soon noticed the fury ears that poked out of Alec’s messy bed hair. Magnus didn’t think it was possible for his angel to get any cuter but here he was presented with sleepy Alec curled up in his bed with cat ears and a tail. Magnus’ bad day just got a whole lot better. 

Crawling carefully into the bed and pulling aside some of the covers Magnus laid down next to the still sleeping form. Alec’s breathing was smooth and deep, still inattentive to the man next to him. Magnus brought up a hand and gently started to stroke Alec’s head. Alec let out a content sigh and nuzzled into the touch. Pleased with his boyfriend's response the warlock shifted closer and pulled Alec closer to him, Alec's head now laying on his chest. Alec continued to nuzzle and sniff in Magnus’ chest and slowly started to move up further into the crook of his neck. Letting out a loud purr he took a small lick at Magnus’ neck. 

“You smell nice…’ The shadow hunter said in a groggy voice. The warlock chuckled at that, continuing to stroke his little cat boy. 

“How are you darling?” 

“Hmmm… good”, Alec replied contently, he lifted himself from Magnus’ chest and kissed him. Magnus easily compiled and things started to get a little heated. Magnus went to slip his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth and was met with small little fangs that caught his tongue. Magnus pulled away from Alec, though Alec tried to get more from Magnus. Alec’s pupils were blown wide, his mouth hanging open just enough to see his little fangs, and a very eager tail swinging from side to side behind him. The site of his boyfriend mesmerized Magnus. Catching the tip of the tail, the warlock played with it, making Alec’s eyes go wider and letting out a small whimper.

“Naughty little thing aren’t you? Playing with my potions”. Magnus grinned. The sensitivity that he was getting out of his boyfriend was breathtaking. As Magnus continued to play with the tail the more Alec was panting and making small whimpering noises. With a sly grin the warlock moved his hand to the base of the boy’s tail. Alec mewled and arched his back into the touch. More and please getting lost in his whimpers. Soon Alec was Cumming in his pants, withering in Magnus’ touch, slumping over the warlock. The cat boy’s breathing shortly changed back to smooth slow breathing than his ragged breathing from earlier. 

“Come let's take a shower and go to bed,” said the warlock, who extremely pleased with himself. Alec only nodded already nuzzling into his boyfriend’s next and starting to fall asleep.


End file.
